Another Path
by The Wandering Gambler
Summary: Ever wonder what would have happened if Ed never went to the other side of the gate? What would have happened to Ed and Al? This is what I think and here it is! This fanfic is rated M for yaoi, language, Elricest, and adult themes. Don't like, don't read
1. The Happy Reunion

Alright, I'm back.! For all of you who have been waiting for the next chapter of 'Love for a Broken Warrior', I'm sorry! I have had the biggest writer's block and creativity loss in all of time, and I'm just now starting to get back into the swing of things again. So, please forgive me for skimping on my duties, but I think you will like this new one (not that I have quit on the other). And like I always try to ask, if you don't like it, don't read it! I have been lucky enough to not have been flamed, but I will be damned if I get anyone complaining about it! You aren't forced to read it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, Ed would not have been seperated from his brother at the end of the anime and they would have all lived a happy life trying to kill Mustang (not really, I like Mustang. He's cool!).  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Al, AL!! Where are you?!"

Nothing but silence and Ed's own echoes reached his ears. Tears formed at those golden yellow eyes, hope finally lost to this newest development. "Always every time, I just destroy something else. Now I've lost Al… Not this time!"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few moments later, symbols showed on his arms, legs, and forehead. Even if the outlook was bleak and he might not have his brother back, he would do everything he could to try. "I'm not going to forget my promise to you, Al. I'll get your body back, even if it means giving mine up for you." He starts to bring his hands to his body to complete the alchemic transfer, until…

"Brother…?"

Ed stops at the word. "Al?" He turns around, only to find Al behind him. He was naked, but he was in the flesh. He looked almost exactly like he did all those years before, except now he looked… older. "Am I dreaming…?" Ed asked himself. Al's silver-grey eyes looked at him, and sadness filled them. "Brother…am I…back?"

"AL!!!!" Edward ran full on to his brother on the floor, and tackled him to the floor. "You're alive!!! You're alive!!!" Ed cried into him. He cried for so long on his brother, as did Al. They both cried like children for that stretch of time, in each other's arms. After a time that seemed like hours, they pulled apart. Ed looked his brother up and down, almost as if to make sure he was really there. "How did you get back? You just… vanished and I thought for sure you were…"

Al looked at him for a bit and said, "At first, all there was… was darkness. I couldn't see, I couldn't hear. But I was scared, and I thought that I was dead. And then, I was here, watching you…" His eyes seemed to draw Ed in, and then he realized he hadn't seen Al's eyes for such a long time. It was almost…almost like he was…

Al's shivering body brought him back to reality. "Oh, you must be freezing. Here, take my coat." He proffered his red overcoat to the younger teen, and the other obliged. "Now, let's go home, shall we?"

"Home… Yes, let's go home. Winry and Pinako must be worried sick."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Resembool never looked so warm as it did when they came over that last hill. After their stop in Central, which lasted for about a week with everyone checking out Al and his new body (and getting clothes to put on him), but it was well worth the time spent. Colonel Mustang, or brigadier general, whatever the hell they were calling him now, insisted that they stay. Maybe it was for the fact that he was confined to his bed, (Hawkeye wouldn't let him so much as use the bathroom without an escort) and they kept him company a good bit of the time. But finally, after all the teary goodbyes and promises that they would come back, they finally got on their way back home. The train ride wasn't as bad as they thought it would be, and the food was pretty good (a first in all of history, thank you very much). And when they got off at the station, they were surprised by BOTH Pinako and Winry. Winry didn't say anything as she stood behind the elderly old bat (Ed would never say that to her face) like she couldn't be seen.

"Well," Pinako said, "I see that you two have definitely changed since we last saw you, and it looks like you won't need our automail anymore, Edward. And Al," she stopped at his name to look him up and down, "well, we'll have to get you some of your own clothing now, won't we?"

"Oh, that won't be necessary, m'am." Al's face flushed at the mention of clothing. "Brigadier General Mustang made sure I had everything I needed, and he's sending some extras that he had made for me over here, so I'll be fine."

Pinako frowned at the name of the man who had only a few years before walked into her home unannounced and dared to loop Ed into the military. But regardless of what her face said, she replied, "Well, maybe that man isn't so useless after all, hm?"

Both Ed and Al smiled at that, glad to know the old woman's sense of humor hadn't dimmed while they were gone. "So," Ed started, "what's for dinner?"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After unpacking, waiting an hour, and eating, Al felt like everything was finally complete. _"It was almost like a dream, all those years wandering the world, looking for the Philosopher's Stone. It feels good to be back after so long."_ It did indeed feel like a dream, some of the memories a little hazier than others. But for the moment, he was content where he was. Last week's incident, if it could be called that, still seemed fresh in his mind. _"I was so happy to see Brother. But the way he looked at me…it almost seemed… like a hunger. I can still feel that stare on me, like a hungry fox waiting for a meal. I almost liked…wait, what am I thinking?"_ His thoughts had also been on that for the past week. That golden eyed gaze still came to mind whenever he least expected it. It was weird, to say the least. That and he always had the strangest dreams, dreams that made him wake up with… well, best not to think about it. He was in a body, and that alone was enough to throw anyone off for a bit. _"That's all it is, I'm just getting used to everything again. Brother would never think like that."_ Somehow, though, that thought made him a bit sad.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Al! What are you doing over there?" Ed ran to his brother, sitting on the stone fence near the Rockbell house. Al, jumped at the name, and turned to Ed with a sad face. Ed frowned and said, "Hey, what's the matter?" Ed hardly got that out before Al pummeled into him and knocked him flat on his back, knocking the air out of him. "Al…cough, cough Al… what's the matter?" His brother looked up at him, and he saw clear liquid filled his eyes. "Brother," Al yelled, "tell me you won't leave me! I was so scared when I was alone, I didn't know where I was! I didn't know if I would ever see you again! Please tell me you won't leave me again! PLEASE!!!"

"Al, calm down! Shhh, I'm not going anywhere!" Ed held his brother's head close, trying to calm down his brother's shaking form. "Who said I was going anywhere, huh? After all it took to get this far, I'm not going anywhere. I promise." They sat there for a bit, Al crying into Ed's shoulder, and Ed doing his best to hold back tears of his own. What could the boy have gone through while he was in the darkness? Only God knows, and he wasn't going to just ignore him. _"I only hope that whatever it is, it fades with time."_

After they were both through with their little moment, they stayed outside for a bit and talked on the last few years. When they came to Lior, and fought against the fake prophet Cornello and his equally fake Philosopher's Stone, all the way to their showdown with Scar in Central. It seemed to help clear up some of the fog that filled Al's mind. After an hour or so of talking about the past, the boys heard Winry's shout at them. "Well," Ed said, "there's the beast bellowing. Time to go in with a whip, eh?"

Al laughed at that, and started with Ed toward the house. It felt good to have a home again.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, there you have it, and I haven't violated anything sacred yet! I can't guarantee anything in the future, mind you, but for now, you are safe! Please read and review! I love to hear feedback from fans!


	2. The Dream

Alright, chapter 2 is finally here! It took a bit of sleeping to finally conjure up this one, but I have to say that I am glad how it turned out! Like I have said before, if you don't like the Elricest (sexual and emotional love between two brothers) then don't read! I can't force you to! Other than that, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, I would do something similar to what I said I would do to Riku and Sora; engineer clones to look and act like them in every way, and keep them as my own. Glares at readers I know what you were thinking, you dirty horn dogs!!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The landscape around Edward was hazy and distorted, like seeing through a badly shaped telescope. "Where the hell am I?" His words floated and reverberated through the air. It seemed like their was nothing in that expanse but himself and the time passing by. Everything all around him was white, and it made his eyes burn with pain. Suddenly, he caught a flash of something moving through the murky white terrain. He ran toward, trying to find the source of the movement. After the first 5 minutes of suffering in vain, he saw it again, just a bit closer. He realed toward it, and what he saw stopped him dead cold… Envy…Envy was there, and in his left hand… was Alphonse.

"What's the matter, Edward? Do I finally have something precious to you?" The Homunculus sneered. Ed could only stare in horror at the scene. "What are you doing Envy? He's not part of this!" The words sounded weak even to him, and he realized he was shaking. "Let him go!"

"I think not, baby Elric. This one means something to you, and if he means something to you, that means he'll mean even more when he's dead!"

"EEEEDDDDD!!!! Ed, please help me!" Al looked terrified, and Ed couldn't stand to see him in the hands of Envy. "Hang on Al! I'll save you!" The elder Elric started toward them, in a slow jog at first, and then in a dead sprint, as if he was being chased by the Homunculi themselves. Envy just smiled, watching the teen approach them. As soon as Ed had gotten close enough, though, the Homunculus gave him a swift kick to the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and crumpling him to the ground. Ed brought his head up, looking upon Al. He was scared out of his mind, and there was nothing he could do. Nothing but sit and watch. Envy looked down at him and said, "Now that we are all here, let's get started! I think we should make this something spectacular and memorable!" His right hand began shape-shifting into different things, a sword-arm, a lance, an axe, until… "Ah, here we go! You should be familiar with this toy, Edward!" It was…because it was the very same thing that had killed him under Central that week ago. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he tried to reach toward Al, only to be rewarded with a kick to the face. "Well, I guess this is goodbye, Alphonse! You won't be coming back like your brother!!!"

The object slammed into his brother's chest, and it ripped through, past the bone and tissue and muscle. It protruded from the other side, and reverted back to its original form. Al's face showed disbelief and pain, almost as if not understanding what had happened. Envy brought out his hand, and gave it a lick as if tasting the blood. "Hmm, he is just as sweet as you were, Edward. Would you like a taste???" He let the younger Elric drop onto the floor, blood spilling out from the mortal wound.

Ed crawled toward the soon to be lifeless form, not believing, not wanting to believe. He cradled the younger brother's head in his arms as he spoke to him, softly, hardly above a whisper. "Al…I'm so….so sorry… I couldn't save you this time… I was too weak…" Al looked at him, tears in his eyes and said, "No…cough, cough…you saved me…I get to see you…one last time…That is enough…for me…" "No Al, don't leave me here alone…I don't know what to do without you, and there are still so many things we have to tell each other…"

Al gave him a sympathetic smile, and those eyes that never blamed him looked into him. "Ed, hurry…before it's too late…tell me…" Ed looked at him, eyes never looking away from those silver-grey orbs. "Al…I…I love you, Al…" Slowly, he brought his lips to his brothers, and they shared a kiss between them, both never backing away from it. Al smiled when they parted, and then, his eyes took the glaze of death, and he was no more.

"And now baby Elric, it's time for you!" And the next thing Ed knew was the darkness…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ed, ED! Wake up, Brother, wake up!!!" Ed was vaguely aware of being shaken awake from the terrible nightmare. He jumped up from the bed flailing to get away from the apparition of his mind. "NO!!! Stay away from me you bastard!!" Ed was frantic. "Brother, it's me, Alphonse! Please stop, it was just a bad dream!!!"

After about five minutes of Ed screaming at him and Al convincing him it was a dream, Edward wound up in his brother's arms, crying. Alphonse just held him there, reassuring him that everything was fine and that it was all just a bad dream. "Brother, it's all right."

Al picked up his elder brother and carried him to his bed. Ed seemed so frail to him, like he would have broken if he had dropped him in the slightest. "Here, get in bed. You can sleep with me tonight." Ed looked up at him, and Al was reminded of the hungry look. _"Why is he looking at me like that? Why do I want him to look at me like that? What's going on?!"_ Al glanced away from those golden eyes, afraid to see what lay so deep in them.

"Al…Al…" Ed's voice called to him, beckoned him to look his way. "Al, please look at me. You even did in the dream, when you were so close to death. Please look at me…" Al sighed, not wanting to see the hunger in his eyes, but turned toward those pleading eyes to see… His brother hopped out of his hands, put his hands on the back of his head, and pulled him in close, and pressed his lips to his. Al just stood there, mind not quite working at that moment. _"What is he…mmm… Wait, don't enjoy this!!! He's your brother, for God's sake!"_ Despite all the strife inside him, Al never pulled away from the entanglement. Time slowed considerably, and the moment between the two seemed to drag on for hours on end. Finally, Ed pulled away, and a thick coat of red painted his face. He looked shocked, probably from his own daring, and walked away from Al. The younger boy just stood there, trying to figure out what had just happened. "Ummm, Ed? What… why did that…why did you do that?" There was no hatred in the words, just confusion that would have littered anyone's voice.

Ed looked away from him, not wanting to remember the painful things he saw in his dream. "That…dream I had… you were in it. And so was Envy. I tried to stop it, I tried so hard… But I had to watch as he killed you, as he shoved his arm into your chest. I had to watch you die in front of me… I felt things that I shouldn't have felt, things that should have revolted me. But it didn't. After all of this, all the wandering we have done together, I don't know what else to say…" Edward looked down at his feet, trying to picture what they might look like melted off.

They both just stood there, waiting for the other to say something. Eventually, Al got to his bed and lay down. After a while, his fake snores ensued and told Ed that this was a conversation for another time

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yep, that's it. Sorry if it's not what you expected, but I will give you what you all want in due time, I promise. I'm not completely cruel...much. Anyway, as always, read and review! I need feedback!


	3. The Talk

Damn, I'm feeling pretty good right about now! Third chapter within a span of two days, I think? My creative juices are flowing, and nothing can stop me now! OH YEAH, I feeling good! Sorry, this is a personal achievement for me. I'm very proud of myself. Anyway, sorry it took so long for those of you who check the site every hour to make sure you haven't missed anything! Just as always, if you don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: I **STILL** don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Damn, I'm tired of all these cold, lonely nights! I wish I had my own Ed and Al bioengineered clones to play with! Of course no one would see them... Gives a devilish grin and stalks away.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning, Ed awoke to an empty house. There was a note on the door that said Winry, Pinako, and Al had all gone into town today to get groceries for the house. _"More likely to get away from his disturbed brother…"_ He spent the rest of the day in bed, even though he was hardly tired and aching to move. "I can't believe I did that to him," Ed said out loud to himself. "I had to let a bad dream get the better of me, and now because of it, I may have lost my brother." He wasn't sure what he was going to do. He could deny his feelings for Al and tell him it was his dream that made him do what he did, but he knew he would crumple to the floor in front of him in a month if he tried that. It's not exactly easy to just turn your emotions off at will, and even harder to keep them off. _"I guess for the moment it doesn't matter. Maybe… maybe Winry can help me…"_ That thought made him shiver. When she got wind of this, he may not have to worry about Al, just about the destined wrench to the face. "Damn, it's going to be a long day!"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al and Winry stood in the near empty market, perplexed by the luck that no one else was shopping. Pinako had gone to look for some replacement tools for the others that had broken during the usual flow of customers with automail needs. Al still felt a little uneasy about the night before, but it felt good to get out of the house and away from Edward. It gave him time to clear his mind and work through what he felt and what he didn't. _"Why didn't I pull away? I… I think I enjoyed it almost… But Ed's my brother! The idea…"_ Al shivered, because the idea brought many things to mind, and none of them were revulsion or hate. "Something the matter, Alphonse?" Winry's question brought him back to the market, and he smiled sheepishly. "No, I just didn't get much sleep last night. Brother had a nightmare and it kept me up a good bit afterwards, is all." Winry returned his smile, understanding. "I know, I heard that all the way from the other side of the house. What was it that made him so scared?"

"_Losing me is why he kept screaming. What should I do…wait, I wonder…could I ask that?"_ "Ummm… Winry… can I ask you a question…?" Winry turned to him and saw the seriousness in his eyes. "Sure Al, what do you want to ask?" The teen just stood there for a moment, not wanting to ask her, but he knew he could trust her with this… "It's about Brother, you see… Last night, when he was having that nightmare… something," Al began to turn red from the heat of her gaze. It was so hard not to break down and confess to crimes he didn't commit under those eyes. "No, never mind. Forget I mentioned it."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winry let the topic drop, but she began to think to herself over what could be wrong with Alphonse. _"It's not like him to hide anything, but there's a first time for everything, I suppose."_ Well, it did have to do with both Ed and Al, so maybe she could get something out of the former. _"That will work. I'll ask Ed what's up. It can't be that bad, right?"  
_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!" Winry's voice reverberated in the empty room twenty times over what it normally would have been. Ed cringed at under her steely gaze, not quite sure whether to look up at her or beg for mercy at her feet. "HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!!! NO WONDER AL'S WORRIED, HE HAS NO IDEA WHY HIS BROTHER MADE A MOVE ON HIM!!!"

"Winry, calm down! If Al hears us, he'll be more upset about us talking about it!" Winry looked ready to clog him over the head with one of her wrenches (which she always seemed to carry at least one at all times…). But regardless, she made herself calm down just enough and continued in slow, steady breaths. "So, what you're telling me, is that you have feelings for your brother, right? Feelings for your B-R-O-T-H-E-R, who is your own flesh and blood, right?" "Well," Ed said, "that about sums it up. So what should I do? I mean, it felt like the thing to do, but every time I try to approach him, he finds a reason to walk away. He's avoiding me, and I'm not sure why…"

Winry sighed. No matter how old he was, Ed showed the intelligence of a toddler at times. "Listen, Ed, you can't expect him to get over this in an instant. Even I'm still trying to shake it away. I know we both had feelings for each other at times, but I don't think of you anymore that a friend. Albeit a very short friend (that remark made Ed angry, but he kept on listening), but nonetheless. I think you need to give him sometime is all. If he wants to return your feelings, then he will, no matter what." Winry got up and paced back and forth for a bit. _"I can't believe I'm having this conversation. I expected something a little less…well…shocking. I thought it must be Ed hurt Al's feelings or something, and it turns out Edward is…ah never mind!"_ A sniffle brought Winry back to the real world, and she looked to find Ed holding back tears.

"Edward? Hey, don't be sad…" She pulled him in close, and he accepted her shoulder. "We'll work through it, you know, and then everything will be alright. It's just going to take some time, that's all." He accepted all her words as he silently wept into her shoulder. She held him close and smoothed his hair down, trying to comfort the boy who might have alienated his own brother.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al sat on the porch, staring into the sunset and pondering over his thoughts. _"What should I do? I don't hate Brother, that much is certain, but do I like him like that? And if I do, does he hate me for shunning him?"_ He wasn't sure he wanted to know, and the younger boy sank further into his thoughts. _"Why…why did I not back away? Why didn't I just tell him that it couldn't be like that? AAAHHHH! Nothing makes sense anymore!!!"_ Al left his thoughts alone for a bit, and sat as the sun faded into the horizon. Purple, yellow, and red decorated the sky, giving the impression of fire streaking across the tops of the hills. _"It's times like these that you really appreciate the beauty of nature."_

"Al, can I talk to you?"

Ed's voice barely scraped his consciousness, but he turned to find his brother waiting in a blanket. Al sighed, knowing that the moment was coming, got up and pulled a chair over to sit in. Ed's face looked flushed, and his eyes were red and puffy. _"Has he been…crying? Brother never cries!"_ Ed pulled up a chair as well settled into it, moving around so as to get comfortable. Finally finding the perfect spot, he put on his patented let's-do-this-even-though-I-don't-want-to face (often used around a certain brigadier general jackass), and started out. "Listen Al, about last night, I'm sorry… I guess I let my emotions get…" Al never really heard the rest of what he said though. He had lost himself in the straight yellow blonde hair that seemed to catch the sunlight just right in the fading light. _"So…beautiful… I mean..."_ Al tried to push the thought away, to listen to his brother, but it just wouldn't stay gone. And it wasn't just his hair, either. What exposed flesh on his brother's chest caught the light and seemed to add to the beauty that already surrounded him, and Al thought about how he would have looked like without the blanket. His insides churned like hot fire, and his thoughts became hot and slippery, almost hard to grasp and hold.

"And I just thought that you should know… Al, are you even listening to me?" Al jumped back from the sudden shock back into reality so hard, that he pushed the chair back and fell out of it. "Al, are you alright?!" He hurried over to his younger brother's side. His eyes were closed. "Al, are you alright?! Speak to me!! Al, are you…" Ed tried to finish his sentence, but found that his mouth was blocked by an obstruction; Al's mouth. He had brought his hand around his head and pushed Ed toward him. Their lips met, and nothing else seemed to matter anymore. Tongues intertwined, new to their use, but eager to try. Ed brought his hand up to Al's face, and felt the smooth skin of the younger teen's face. _"Just like fresh spun silk…"_ A sigh of contentment rolled away from Al. Everything did indeed stand still, and their kiss lasted until the light that had been was no longer visible. They finally parted, and Edward gave his brother a bewildered look. "Al, where did that come from?"

Alphonse blushed, apparently not quite sure where it came from himself. "Well, I was just thinking how beautiful your hair looked in the sun, and how your skin seemed to glow. I just thought… I could keep some of it with me…" His blush deepened, and he brought his gaze up to meet his brother's. "Ed, I didn't know how to say it earlier…but I… I…" Al was cut off from finishing his sentence when Ed pressed their lips together again. The moment seemed to stretch on again, and finally they parted. Al sighed a happy sigh, and said, "I love you, Brother…" Ed looked deep into those silver-grey orbs, and found himself lost inside them as he had wanted so many times before.

Their hands met in the dark expanse of the night, and Ed noticed how Al's eyes twinkled in the starlight. He pulled him close, not wanting to miss a moment, and said, "I love you too, Al. Don't ever leave me again." And before either of them knew it, they were both lost in another time-defying kiss.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the second story window, Pinako looked upon the scene. She sighed, not really sure what to think, except that she still cared for the two, no matter what they decided. She looked to her right and said, "I told you there was something different about those two, Winry!" Winry wheeled around, pretending not to have been at the window spying on the brothers' moment. "Shhhh! If they find out that we're watching them, they'll never talk to me again!" A raised voice came from the porch, almost as if to answer some unknown worry. "Come on, Brother. We should go somewhere else. We don't want to draw too big an audience, don't you think?"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ah, so refreshing to finally have that done and over! And to think, it's only 3 in the morning! WOOT!!! Go me! Anyway, as always, please read and review, I love getting critical comments from fans and just hearing if you enjoyed it. And if you did enjoy it, I have a favor: Would you please start to spread word of this story? It's kinda disheartening when you only see 4 reviews (nothing against all who did, but I'm just saying!) when I get on. And if you need anything, you'll know where to find me.


	4. Unexpected Entrance

Well, here we are at chapter 4! It took a bit longer than the others, but it's here nonetheless. So, as usual, I hope you enjoy and have fun!

Disclaimer: I still do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. But if anyone is willing to sell the right, I'll buy!!! JUST TELL ME WHERE!!!!!!!!!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next few weeks at the Rockbell residence passed without incident, partly because the Elrics found that the house was usually deserted unless there was business to be done. They enjoyed the silence that they had, using it to talk about past adventures, experiences, and most importantly, the workings of Al's new body. "I just don't get it," Al said, "I think one thin, and it does something entirely different. I don't remember having to wear clothing that would hide… what were they called again, Brother?"

Ed looked away, face turning red from the answer he knew he had to give. The days were spent a lot like this, but it still didn't help when Al asked questions like this. "Why do you always get embarrassed when I ask you that? I'm still trying to figure out how to work everything!" Ed's imagination ran wild for a split second, and he laughed and replied, "I blush because you are only supposed to get those when you are…wait, I'll show you!" Ed stood up from his chair and removed his red overcoat. "Now, watch carefully." Ed reached for the bottom of his black shirt and began to tug it off, revealing a black vest underneath. Al looked on, still not sure what Ed was doing, until he felt pressure on the inside of his pants. He suddenly started to…think…things, and he started to understand a little. Ed took off his vest, showing a well muscled chest and abs, chiseled to perfection but not like a bulging muscle builder's. al started to sweat slightly and the pressure increased. Ed walked over to Al, put his hands on his brother's white shirt, and ripped it open, immediately tracing a line with his mouth down his younger brother's chest, equally muscled and only differing a small bit. Al suddenly had the urge to tackle Ed to the ground and do things to him that he had never thought of before… And then he realized he **was** atop his brother, desperately trying to get his **brother's** pants off. Al flushed to a deep blood red with the full understanding that came. "Oh, I got it now… whoa…"

Ed smiled at his younger brother. "Now you know why I wear these pants. Unless a bullet happens to pierce them, no one could ever tell I have an… erection."

Ed looked down from his position on the ground and said, "You know, it would be a shame for this opportunity to be wasted… You're so cure when you look like you want me!" He gave his brother a devilish grin that told exactly what he meant, how he wanted to do it, and what tools he was going to use.

Al blushed even deeper, if it were possible at this point, but decided to have a little fun. Tracing a live from the top of his chest, he made his way down Ed's body. "You know, I have always wondered what it would be like to get inside these black pants of yours, but I never really had the chance to try…" Al couldn't stand to act like this, partly because it wasn't like him to act like this, and mostly because his bare-chested brother was underneath him. But he felt the increasing pressure against his pants, coupled with a strange voice in the back of his head saying, "BANG YOUR BROTHER, BANG YOUR BROTHER, BANG YOUR BROTHER!!!" Suddenly he found it harder to keep his hands out of the elastic waistband of Ed's undergarments.

"Ummm, Ed? I, I think we need to get to our room." Ed gave his signature now-I-got-you-where-I-want-you look, and said, "What's the matter, Al? Can't keep control of those new raging hormones?" Al started to think of what could be happening and why they weren't doing it, and he could hardly contain himself. The pressure from his pulsing member was almost too much too contain. "Yes, Ed. I have lost complete and utter control over them. Now if we are finished making idle chatter, get in that room and take everything off!!!" He leaped up with inhuman speed and pulled up his brother with him, half dragging him to find a dark room. He spotted a table and wasted no time in raking everything off with a sweep of his arms.

"Ed," Al said to his brother while sweeping the items from the table, "what if I told you I wanted you on this table right now?" Ed waited before he answered, mostly because he had to check and see if his arm was out of socket. "Well, Al, I'd have to retort with the following… what took you so long?" There was a flurry of movement, and both teens were on the table without a second thought. Fire a ice flowed inside of them and rushes of violent, passionate kisses were exchanged. Lust filled their eyes, both never realizing they had wanted this very moment for a vry long time.

BAM!!!

The door to the kitchen was flung open and admitted Winry and a man, who looks like a customer, inside. Neither the boys nor Winry had a split second to react. Al, who was underneath Ed, rose so quickly that he bumped heads with him. Winry tried to push the patron out plus explain the view in front of them, not succeeding in either task all to well. The damage had been done and nothing from Winry could have changed what had been seen. When she nearly broke down the door after shooing the man away, neither of the brothers were to be found.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…" All of the euphoria from earlier melted away with Winry's unexpected return. "Ed, what are we going to do? I know Winry won't say anything, but the customer…" The man, although not a personal friend, was a constant in and out because of his daughters automail needs. He was also a loudmouth gossip leach who would spread even the most unlikely rumor with furious abandon. This was hardly a rumor, but be guaranteed that it would be the talk of the town in a few hours at least. "You know, Al, I really don't know what to do… we may be in a bit of trouble." Ed was worried, even if he didn't show it. The citizens might have liked them, but after this they would be the scourge of the town, no doubt about it. They weren't religious, but they had a habit of let their morals take control of them a little much. "We just have to make it appear that it's just a silly rumor, that's all." He also failed to mention that that would mean that he would have to return to the military and start working again. Al frowned slightly over that and said, "Yeah, but if that happens, we won't see each other as much..."

Ed walked over to him and took his hands into his. "I know Al. But I would rather make sure you were safe than have the townspeople run us out of town. Where would we go then? And we couldn't just ask Winry and Pinako to come with us, they have lived here forever. This is the best way. And it's not like I won't get to see you again, it's just..." Al put his index finger to Ed's lips. "All I want is a promise that you'll return okay. After every mission, I want a letter telling me that, promising me you will come back. Okay?" _"Okay, maybe he understands a little more than I thought he did..."_ He looked into his eyes, taking in that stare one more time and said, "Yes, I promise."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you are! I know it's kinda shorter than most, and I'm sorry for that. I promise to update as soon as possible. Well, there you go! Please read and review as always!


End file.
